Podcasting is a known method of publishing audio and video programs via the Internet, allowing users to subscribe to a feed of files that usually come in MP3 format. Although “Podcasting” in its strictest sense is distinct from other types of online media delivery because of its subscription model, which uses a feed to deliver an enclosed file, the word “Podcast” is frequently used to describe the posting of any link to a media-player-compatible audio file on a website. Some radio personalities post MP3 versions of their shows daily, and even though these are simple download links and not part of any subscription model, they are nonetheless typically referred to as “Podcasts.” Listeners may subscribe to feeds using “podcatching” software, which periodically checks for and downloads new content automatically. Most podcatching software enables the user to copy podcasts to portable music players. Any digital audio player or computer with audio-playing software can play podcasts.
Many cellular phones now include MP3 functionality and enable the listening of Podcasts. Sharing information about a particular podcast with a friend or colleague today involves calling or emailing your friend or colleague, probably after writing down the universal/uniform resource locators of the podcast.